FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a series of novel silicone reactive amino containing dimethicone copolyols. This class of compounds provides unique softening, durability and solubility properties when applied to fibers including textile fibers and hair and skin. The compounds of the present invention contain (a) an amino group, (b) an alkylene oxide containing portion, (c) a reactive group selected from the group consisting of silanol hydroxyl and alkoxy group and a (d) a highly branched three dimensional structure. The compounds of the invention are self dispersing in water, by virtue of the alkylene oxide, softening to fiber, by virtue of the amino group and durable by virtue of the silanol and/or hydroxyl group. An additional critically important aspect of the molecule is the fact that it is water soluble or dispersible resulting in stable aqueous systems for delivery to the fiber.
The compounds find application as textile and personal care softeners and can be mixed with water to form sheer stable solutions or microemulsions without the need for high energy sheer devices like homogenizers, and without the need for emulsifiers. These products are surfactant free, reactive amino silicones which have outstanding durability to fibers.